


【权贵】去你🐎，耐情！(上)/Love Ya！（1）

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】去你🐎，耐情！(上)/Love Ya！（1）

太久没出去夜店玩过了，我接到邀约第一时间就应了下来。忙回微信连发了三个“好好好”，又觉得是否太激动，镇定地放下手机，隔了会儿，又问道：“还叫了谁？”

对方告诉我，也有他不认识的人。我晃晃脑袋，发了个表情包过去，也没说什么，毕竟去喝醉才是我的真正目的。

我已经空窗期4年了，炮友不算，上一任也谈的不太认真，爱情就被搁置了。它是奢侈品，比我今天的行头贵上百倍。Richard Mille RM5000价值一辆轿车，还有Chanel的女款外套，男女通穿的那种，刚好衬了今天的天气。其他随意却也价格不菲，独独袜子，我淘宝网上买的，五毛钱一双，10双包邮。

对爱情要求太高的人，不能拥有平凡的爱情故事，凡人也不配拥有他的爱情。我如是想着，却从没对人说过，我想我该是高傲的，就像天山雪莲花一样，抑或像锡杖花。

我喷了香水，化了眉毛，为了不让等会室内的二氧化碳闷得我脸红，我还涂了一些粉底，男生做这些事情得适度，不然就会娘。

但我一旦开始喝酒，我就会忘记这些事情。比如我是一个不要恋爱的人，孤高的不可以和凡人恋爱的高傲的人，可是酒精趋使我看对面的人越看越顺眼，甚至想要上下其手摸摸他。

他的脸五官端正立体，我猜想他一定有腹肌，不说八块，四块肯定有，胸肌应该也不差，他除了肩不太宽之外，一切都好。然后我想借酒壮胆，过去摸完最好还能顺着往下继续摸，看看他那东西有没有很大，毕竟我深谙事物不能只看表象的道理。

他是我朋友的朋友，叫范丞丞。刚见到他我觉得他好凶，板着脸孔，一副臭脸。可是笑起来我心就化了，他笑的时候就像个小男孩似的阳光，白白的八颗牙齿，上翘的嘴角，还有直挺的鼻梁。

大家都坐在卡座，他一个人站在不远处，望着DJ台。所以，我站起来走到他旁边，在嘈杂的音乐声里想随便说点什么，可是实在太吵了，我就贴的很近，趁机一摸。

乖乖，你猜我我摸到了什么？他的肚子上竟然扎扎实实的一片，礼貌的说，全是脂肪，适合极了现在深秋的季节。

他好像有点尴尬，但是只是被摸了肚子有点痒的尴尬，好像并不是为他没有腹肌而尴尬，可能他并没有觉得他的脸真的和腹肌很配，和大屌也很配，一看就是能一晚上大战三百回合的那种。

从腹肌开始失望，让我清醒了几分。我刚刚又沉迷在自己的幻想里了，这是我的毛病，每次我都会把对方意淫的非常完美，然后在事实里摔得惨重。于是我给了他一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，他也跟着笑。

然后他微微欠身，因为他高我一点儿，在我耳边跟我说：“最近长胖了点儿，嘿嘿。”他的声音很好听，还有点儿北方的口音，我喜欢他加在后面的“嘿嘿”，有点憨憨的可爱，配上他的脸，堪称完美，好一个反差萌。

为了不让自己去臆想的更过分，我靠在他肚子上的手偷偷地往下挪，准备去试探一下。乖乖，瞧我又摸到了什么，好大一团东西。我收回手，跟他说了句：“对不起...不小心的。”

他全然没在意，好像很自信，问我：“大吗？”为了洗脱阅屌无数的嫌疑，我说：“我也不知道......”他贴过来说：“那就再摸摸看？”

我觉得碰上对手了，随口回了句：“应该大吧。”然后我就一溜烟儿跑了。也没跑多远，就跑回到卡座，坐在我朋友旁边。

“你们聊啥了，咋回来了？”我朋友问我，“他就是你喜欢的类型吧？和你唯一的前任很像。”  
“鬼话，他俩不一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”  
“他屌比较大。”我随口扯，这没什么好正经的。  
“噗哈哈哈，你们聊的很深入啊，黄明昊。”  
“必须深入了解一下，不然等会去哪儿睡觉？”  
“好好好，觉悟高。”朋友给我递一块水果，又说，“清醒点儿，别看走眼了明天跟我哭。”

范丞丞站了会儿又回来坐着，我被朋友推着坐了过去。他往边上挪了一个位置给我，让我坐的离他很近。他很上道，估计是知道我也有意，就抓着我接吻。在一众的男男女女面前，现在情况变成今晚我不跟他走，就说不过去了。

范丞丞的公寓楼盘很新，我有点印象，还挺贵的。他用密码开了公寓门，估计有留灯的习惯，所以一开门就能看的清，偌大的玄关被打造成了一个半开放的活动室，还放了假山水池。

他家基本全是地毯，我都没换拖鞋，脱了鞋就跟着他往里面走。他亲亲我的额头，说：“我先去洗个澡，你自己玩会？”我点头，往他卧室的椅子上一歪，开始看手机。

他洗澡不快不慢，裹着浴巾就出来了，然后告诉我：“我给你拿了个干净的浴巾，挂在浴室了，还有牙刷什么的都有。”“好。”

我一进浴室，除了装潢像五星级酒店之外，连我的洗漱用品摆的也和酒店里似的。果然什么都备的整整齐齐，就像我被安排到明明白白，我猜他一定总带人回来。

我出来的时候他已经在床上半躺着玩手机了，问我：“要我帮你吹头发吗？”我乐于被服务，当即点点头。他吹头发的手很轻，我的短发没一会就干的差不多了。

他就放了吹风机把我一抱，扔到了床上。想像里被抱到床上还是很美好的，可是我刚到床上围在腰间的浴巾就散开来，我自己都有点害羞。他跟个没事人一样，只是过来把我往床上压。也对，我们的目的不就是脱了衣服打炮吗，我想了想发现没什么不妥的。

于是他极尽挑逗之能，逗弄我胸前的两个小东西，含住其中一个乳头周围的一圈乳肉，像小孩子吃奶一样的吮吸吞咽。吃完就上手揉捏，提起放下再按进去连着整片左胸一起揉。

我不甘示弱去咬他的的喉结，舔咬了半晌，还是按耐不住手循着那个神秘又期待的地方摸了过去，小心翼翼爱不释手的又是轻抚又是伸出手指勾勒线条。慢慢的那个东西就把他围着的浴巾撑起来半边天，我扯了一下，把碍事的东西剔除。

他铃口冒出的前列腺液多得滴下来，然后他有点急不可耐地用那根东西戳了我几下，正戳到我的腿根。我也没想矫情，问他：“套呢？”

他愣了一下，反问道：“套？”  
我有点急了，说明：“保险套啊！快拿出来。”  
“我家没有......”他说。

我心说看来他也不常带人回来，准备也不是很万全。“你现在去便利店，还能买。”我提议道。

他没理我，伸手握住勃起的阴茎就往我臀缝里塞。先是触到湿润的会阴，戳了好几下，才滑倒早就泥泞不堪的穴口。

他拍我的屁股，清脆的啪啪声响起，臀肉先是一紧张，再一放松。他趁机就把自己的肉棒往里顶进去一点儿，又穴口戳弄了几下，刚好进去了一个龟头长度。

已经被他强塞进去的龟头把穴口撑的酸麻不已，但是我又不是丧失理智，于是我坚持地说：“你家真的没套？”他一如既往摇摇脑袋，跟个拨浪鼓似的。

“为什么要戴套？”  
“约炮为什么不戴套？”  
“你是怕我有病啊？还是怕怀孕啊？”  
“我又怀不了......”  
“那不就得了，你怕什么？”

范丞丞持续用他的那一套说辞荼毒我，我选择充耳不闻，毕竟我不能接受和刚认识的，极有可能还只是一夜情的对象无套做爱。我推了推他，让他插进来的一截也抽出去。“真的不行......”

他没说话，只是凑过来舔舔我的嘴巴，又躬下身子趴在我腿间，企图用口交取悦我再趁虚而入。“真的不行，你想都别想。”我重申道。

他的舌头很灵巧，同是男生也很懂如何取悦对方。他用手把阴茎上的皮肤往下一撸，在用舌头去舔顶部的小孔，或者把能含进去的部分裹着舔弄的时候，我真的很想妥协，可是我没有。

在我发出了难以控制的呻吟声之后，他换上手加快了撸动的速度，又过了好一会，我才射了他一手。他便把我射的他满手的黏液又往我的身上涂抹开来，另一只手强硬地拉开我的腿，有些威胁的说：“过了这个村，可就没这个店儿了。”

范丞丞湿漉漉的舌头过来胡乱地舔着我的嘴唇，后面没有被插入但是那里有个诡异感觉，想被填满和插入，这种羞耻的欲求不满的想法，让我情不自禁地绷紧了身体。

“不行就是不行。”我刚住了。话一出口，看他选择躺下盖上被子我就知道我成功的捍卫了自己的原则。“你真睡了？”我其实是想让他翻一翻家里真的没有保险套了吗？再或者他可以出去买，我都乐意陪他出去买，因为小区门口就有个便利店，看起来走路不要十分钟的距离。

可是他都没有，他就是不愿意“戴套”，就像我不愿意“无套”，不管是出于什么原因，对于我们双方来说，今天晚上的约炮都很失败。

我的视线巡着往上，落在他从被子里露出来的的肩上，又流连在若隐若现的蝴蝶骨，和粘着黑色发丝的后颈。鬼使神差的我凑过去亲了一下他露在外面的皮肤，他就冷冷的回了我两个字：“晚安。”我气的背过身去，和他背对背躺着。

我以为真的就晚安了，结果我半天没睡着，就感觉到他那边窸窸窣窣的声音，他翻了个身过来从背后搂着我入眠。其实我不太能接触睡觉的时候和人有肢体接触，特别是他身上很热，就活像个暖炉。可是家里的暖气充足，他的体温就完全显得多余了。

他搂了我一会儿就凑过来见我没什么反应，就开始得寸进尺，从颈椎突出的那几根骨头开始，一个一个吻肉麻的落在我的背上。然后一个又热又硬的东西抵住我的股缝，他在我耳边说：“就让我进去呗……”

我是才发现他其实是个无赖，一时间把我气笑了，“说了不行就不行。”  
“哦，好吧……”他失望的说道。  
“为什么不愿意戴套。”  
他的回答既冠冕堂皇又讨巧：“和男朋友做爱为什么要戴套？”

谁是你男朋友了？打个炮还准备占我便宜了，我继续背对着他说：“鬼是你男朋友。”他悻悻的挪开，又躺回了他自己的位置。

第二天睡到日上三竿，我才慢慢爬起来。他不在卧室里，应该是在客厅看电视，我能听见一点声音。“早上好。”他看到我之后说。

我又折回主卧的浴室洗漱，他没有约我一起去吃午餐的意思，我有点失落，可也觉得情理之中。“我一会儿把你送回家，让我去城西有点事。”他一边说一边收拾东西，准确来说是把车钥匙钱包手机装在一个包里。

“你好了我们就走。”他对我说。  
“那走吧，我没什么了。”

我家是离他家不远的一个别墅区，到了花园的铁门门口，他便停下。我推开车门，还在犹豫要不要去吻别，他似乎没有这个意思。

我想了想，说了句“拜拜”，拉开车门就下去了，车外面好冷，可正午的太阳还是很快能让人暖和起来。我没回头看他一眼，连车也没看一眼，拿着钥匙就进了家门。


End file.
